


The Setter's Luck

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Dry Humping, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Manhandling, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Who knew that hanging out with people from Sejoh would bring a whole relationship to tobio
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	The Setter's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this :)

"Tobio you need to chill," Shinji says while trying not to laugh. 

"I can't, what if he doesn't like me," Tobio says. 

"I bet he does," Akira says grabbing Tobio's shoulders to make him stop pacing. 

"How do you know?" Tobio asks. 

"We all see the wya you two look at each other," Yuutarou says from Shinji's bed. 

"I hate to break this problem solving but if we don't leave, we will be late for the dinner and y'all know how Tooru gets when we're late," Shinji says. 

Everyone laughs and pile out of Shinji's room and make their way to the restaurant. They end up being late but only by two minutes. The other five are already in their seats waiting for them. Tobio see his crush and his breath catches in his throat. Shinji smirks and pushes Tobio to the table then proceed to push him into the booth right beside his crush. Tobio blushes and repoistions himself so he's sitting better in the seat. 

"Hey," Issei says laying an arm over Tobio's shoulders. 

"Hey," Tobio says. 

He hears snickers from across the table so he kicks Akira. 

Akira groans and stop laughing but his smile stays on his face. The waitress comes and gets the boys drinks and appetizers. She leaves and Tobio leans into Issei's side. Issei doesn't mind and moves his arm down to his waist. Soon the waitress comes back and gives everyone's their drinks and appetizers and then proceed to get their order. Throughout the dinner, Issei keeps whispering naughty things into Tobio's ear, which causes Tobio to blush. It's obvious everyone knows Tobio's crush is, including his crush himself. When their food comes, Issei waits till the waitress leaves before he leans down to Tobio's ear. 

"How about once we leave here, you come to my place and I can show you a very good time and I mean all night," He whispers seductively into his ear. 

This Tobio face is red and he nods his head nevertheless. Issei smirks and pull Tobio closer to his side. Halfway through the dinner, Takahiro puts his fork down and stares at the two boys across from him. 

"Are you two gonna date or what?" Takahiro asks. 

Tobio and Issei shares a look before looking back at Takahiro. 

"Yes we are gonna date," Issei answers. 

"Congratulations guys," Tooru says excitedly. 

"Proud of you guys, especially since you guys can't keep your eyes off each other," Hajime says smirking. 

"Tobio always talked about him, and now he can have more to say about him," Shigeru says smirking. 

Tobio blushes and lay his head on Issei's shoulder. 

* * *

Issei was gentleman on the whole walk home, till they reach his room. He goes in first and once Tobio was in he slam Tobio into the door. Tobio gasps and stares at Issei who's have a mischievous look on his face. 

"Just saying, I like doing this roughly," Issei whispers into Tobio's ear before biting. 

"Then wreck me and make me your bitch," Tobio whispers back.

Issei smirks for grabbing the wrists, that are resting on his shoulders, and slams them into the door beside Tobio's head. 

"That I can do," Issei says. 

Issei slams his lips onto Tobio's and grips his wrists tighter. Issei bites Tobio's bottom lip which causes Tobio to gasp and Issei takes that chance to shove his tongue into Tobio's mouth. Issei moans once Tobio starts sucking on his tongue. Issei let go of Tobio wrists and grips Tobio's waist in a tight grip. Issei breaks the kiss and starts nipping and biting roughly at Tobio's neck. Tobio throws his head back to give Issei more room to explore while his hands grips Issei's shoulder and dig his nails into Issei. Issei hands travels down to Tobio's thighs and Tobio jumps onto him and lock his legs around Issei. Issei moves both of them from the door and throws him onto his bed. He pounces onto Tobio and attacks his lips once again. They break the kiss to catch their breaths as they stare at each other. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," Issei whispers before grabbing the end of Tobio's shirt. 

Issei looks up at Tobio and Tobio nods his head. Issei rips Tobio's shirt off and starts attacking his collar bone and neck. Tobio once again throw his head back and grip Issei's hair. Issei moves down his chest and leave more hickies. He moves to Tobio's nipples and wraps his mouth around one. He begins sucking roughly on it while Tobio begins grinding again Issei's thigh. The more Issei plays with Tobio's nipples the harder and faster he grinds against Issei. Issei begins grinding back, as Tobio can't help but let out series of moans. Issei leans back and look at how much Tobio was wrecked. Issei move them to their sides and wraps one of Tobio's leg over him. Issei begins kissing Tobio once again and begins grinding against Tobio roughly and at a fast pace. Tobio let out higher moans which causes Issei to smirk. Issei goes back to assaulting Tobio's neck and leaving more hickies on him. 

"Y-youre s-so g-good I-Issei," Tobio moans out. 

"You're doing so good as well baby," Issei says. 

Issei picks up his pace grind against Tobio faster and harder. Tobio grinds in returns and Issei can't help but smile against his neck. 

"Just like that baby," Issei whispers in his ear. 

Tobio whispers and grabs ahold of Issei's shirt. Tobio moans loudly as he cums along with Issei. They grind against each other a few more time before they stop. They stare at each other as they catch their breaths. Issei moves Tobio's bangs off of his forehead and kisses him there. Tobio curls up into Issei more which Issei chuckles at. Tobio looks up at Issei before Issei picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. He sits Tobio on the counter and grabs a cloth and wet it. He cleans both of them up and put them in clean clothes. As they lay curl up to each other, Tobio drifts off to sleep and Issei pets his hair. 

"I love you," Issei whispers. 

"I love you too," Tobio whispers back. 

Issei kisses Tobio once more before Tobio falls asleep with Issei right behind him. 


End file.
